world_of_pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Komplettlösung Teil 1: Von Zweiblattdorf bis zum 1. Orden
Copyright Die folgende Komplettlösung für Pokemon Diamant und Perl wurde exklusiv für www.de.world-of-pokemon.wikia.com erstellt und darf nicht ohne vorherige Genehmigung in irgendeiner Art und Weise kopiert oder vervielfältigt werden. Für zu Hause z.B. zum Drucken ist es natürlich schon erlaubt. Copyright liegt bei Pokegirl1992. Anfangstipps Die Komplettlösung wurde beim Durchspielen der deutschen Pokemon Perl Edition erstellt mit Mädchen als Protagonist und Chelast als Starterpokemon. Es ist aber egal, ob man zu Beginn Junge oder Mädchen nimmt, es kommt zwar ggf. zu Abweichungen, aber diese sind so Minimal, dass es kaum auffällt. Ebenso macht es keinen Unterschied, für welches Starterpokemon man sich am Anfang entscheidet. Mit keinem ist das Spiel leichter durchzuspielen und mit keinem wird man erhebliche Nachteile haben. Es kann sich also jeder für sein Lieblingspokemon entscheiden. :-) Spielstart Am Anfang wirst du von Professor Eibe begrüßt. Wenn du willst, erklärt er dir einige Spielgrundlagen. Um fortzufahren, wähle "Keine Infos mehr". Wähle dann das Geschlecht des Protagonisten und gib ihm einen Namen, danach musst du noch deinem Freund einen Namen geben. (Ich hab ihn Gary getauft) Jetzt kann dein Abenteuer beginnen... Zweiblattdorf Gleich am Anfang hörst du im Fernsehn einen Bericht über ein rotes Garados. Du befindest dich anschließend in deinem Zimmer. Gehe durch die Treppe nach unten, wo deine Mutter dich bereits erwartet und dir sagt, dass dein Freund Gary nach dir gesucht hat. Verlasse dein Haus und gehe den Weg hinauf in das oberste linke Haus. Gary stürmt aus dem Haus, murmelt ein paar Worte und verschwindet wieder im Haus. Gehe also auch hinein und gleich zur Treppe hinauf. Gary kommt dir entgegen, sagt dir, dass er dich auf der Route 201 erwartet und ist dann auch schon wieder weg. Verlasse nun das Haus und gehe den Weg weiter nach oben zur Route 201, wo du Gary entdeckst. Route 201 Ein kurzer Wortwechsel und ihr beide geht den Weg weiter nach links entlang, wo ihr das Wahrheitsufer erreicht. See der Wahrheit Ein neues Gebiet öffnet sich und ihr befindet euch am See der Wahrheit, wo ihr ein Gespräch zwischen einem Jungen names Lucius und einem Professor mithört. Nachdem die beiden weggegangen sind, erkundet ihr noch den See und findet im hohen Grass eine Aktentasche. Ihr kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass sie dem Professor gehören muss, der gerade verschwunden ist. Doch plötzlich werden Gary und du von Pokemon angegriffen und es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr beide euch euer Starterpokemon auswählt, dass sich noch in der Aktentasche befindet. Folgende Pokemon stehen euch zur Auswahl: Datei:Chelast.png Name: Chelast Typ: Pflanze Datei:Panflam.png Name: Panflam Typ: Feuer Datei:Plinfa.png Name: Plinfa Typ: Wasser Das gegnerische Pokemon dürfte euch keine all zu großen Schwierigkeiten bereiten, da es nur ein Staralili Level 2 ist. Nachdem der Kampf gewonnen ist, stellt dir dein Freund Gary sein Pokemon vor, dass er für den Kampf gewählt hat. Anmerkung: Dein Freund nimmt immer genau das Starterpokemon, dass dein Pokemon als Schwächentyp hat. Wenn du also Chelast nimmst, wählt dein Freund Panflam, wenn du Panflam nimmst, wählt dein Freund Plinfa und wenn du Plinfa nimmst, nimmt dein Freund Chelast. Danach bist du wieder bei dir zu Hause und deine Mutter heilt dein geschwächtes Pokemon. Anmerkung: Bei deiner Mutter kannst du deine Pokemon immer heilen lassen und das absolut kostenlos. ;-) Du erfährst von deiner Mutter, dass es sich bei dem Professor vom See der Wahrheit um Professor Eibe handelt und dass du ihn unbedingt in seinem Labor in Sandgemme aufsuchen solltest. Zum Schluss gibt sie dir noch Turbotreter, damit deine Reisen noch schneller gehen. Turbotreter musst du nicht extra anziehen, halte einfach "B" gedrückt, um sie zu aktivieren. Verlasse Zweiblattdorf wieder, dieses Mal nehmen wir auf der Route 201 allerdings den Weg nach rechts, um nach Sandgemme zu kommen. Sandgemme In Sandgemme angekommen, werden wir am Eingang direkt von Lucius empfangen. Er führt dich in das Labor von Professor Eibe, wo wir den Pokédex erhalten. Außerdem erfährst du, dass Lucius das dritte übriggebliebene Starterpokemon hat. Dann führt dich Lucius noch ein bisschen in Sandgemme herum. Er zeigt dir das Pokémoncenter, wo du jederzeit kostenlos deine Pokemon heilen lassen kannst und den Supermarkt, wo du praktische Sachen, wie Tränke, Pokébälle oder Gegengift kaufen kannst. Wenn du den Weg von Sandgemme aus nach oben zur Route 202 verlassen willst, wird dir dort der Weg von Lucius versperrt. Er sagt dir, dass du erst nochmal zu deiner Mutter nach Hause gehen sollst, um ihr davon zu erzählen, dass du ein langes Abenteuer vor dier hast. Also wieder zurück nach Zweiblattdorf, dort taucht nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit deiner Mutter die Mutter von Gary auf und bittet dich um einen Gefallen, nämlich nach Jubelstadt zu gehen und das von ihr erhaltene Paket deinem Freund Gary zu geben. Route 202 Auf der Route 202 wirst du wieder von Lucius erwartet. Keine Angst, dieses Mal versperrt er dir nicht den Weg. :-) Er will dir nur zeigen, wie man richtig Pokemon fängt. Am Ende bekommen wir von 5 Pokebälle geschenkt. Danach gehst du einfach weiter den Weg entlang. Hier wirst du das erste Mal auf Pokemontrainer treffen, die dich zum Kampf herrausfordern wollen. Im hohen Gras vor Jubelstadt findest du einen Trank. Jubelstadt Kaum in Jubelstadt angekommen, wirst du direkt von Lucius begrüßt, der dir sagt, dass du die Trainerschule in der Stadt besuchen solltest. Diese befindet sich auf der linken Seite von Jubelstadt. Das solltest du auch gleich machen. Dort findest du nämlich deinen Freund Gary und du solltest ihn auch gleich ansprechen, um ihm das Päckchen zu geben. Darin befinden sich zwei Karten von Sinnoh, da Gary aber nur eine braucht, schenkt er die andere dir. In der Trainerschule kannst du auch gegen zwei Trainer kämpfen. Dein Freund Gary machts sich auf den Weg nach Erzlingen, um dort in der Arena um den 1. Orden zu kämpfen. Hört sich spannend an, da solltest du auch mal hin, doch zuvor musst du noch eine Sache erledigen. Wenn man von der Trainerschule aus weiter nach oben geht, wird man von einem Mann angesprochen. Dieser will dir einen Poketch schenken, wenn du in Jubelstadt drei Werbe-Clowns findest und deren Fragen richtig beantwortest um von ihnen die benötigten Coupons für den Poketch zu bekommen. Die drei Clowns findest du in Jubelstadt an folgenden Orten. - Rechts vom Pokémon Markt (Antwort: Ja) - Vor dem Poketch Gesellschaftsgebäude (Antwort: Ja) - Vor dem Jubelstadt TV Gebäude (Antwort: Ja) Hast du die drei Coupons eingesammelt, gehst du wieder zurück zu dem Mann, der dich vorher angesprochen hat und erhälst von ihm den Poketch. Eine super Sache, wie du gleich merken wirst. Am unteren Bildschirm vom DS hat sich jetzt was getan, da siehst du den Poketch, der eine Menge nützlicher Funktionen hat. Jetzt gehst du den Weg in Jubelstadt weiter nach oben, bis sich dir drei Wege auftun. Du kannst jetzt nach links, oben oder rechts gehen. Um nach Erzlingen zum 1. Orden zu kommen, wählst du den Weg nach rechts. Dann bist du auf der Route 203. Anmerkung: Bevor du Jubelstadt wieder verlässt, solltest du unbedingt noch deine Pokemon heilen!!! Route 203 Denn kaum bist du auf Route 203, triffst du auf deinen Freund Gary, der dich zum Kampf heraufordert. Es kommt zu eurem ersten Kampf, bei dem Gary folgende Pokemon einsetzt. Am besten solltest du dir vor dem Kampf noch ein paar mal Trank besorgen, oder deine Pokemon um ein paar Level hochtrainieren. Hast du den Kampf gewonnen, folge dem Weg auf der Route einfach weiter nach rechts. Im oberen Teil der Route findest du einen Pokéball. Sammle ihn einfach auf. Gehe dann den Weg weiter nach rechts, um zum Erzlingen Tor zu gelangen. Erzlingen Tor Am Eingang der Höhle erhälst du von einem Mann automatisch VM 6 Zertrümmerer. Sobald wie möglich solltest du diese VM einem Pokemon beibringen, da es mit Zertrümmerer Steine zertrümmern kann, die dir im Weg sind. Doch bevor eines deiner Pokemon die Attacke auch außerhalb vom Kampf einsetzen kann, benötigst du noch den Orden aus Erzlingen. Um nach Erzlingen zu kommen, musst du nur dem Weg in der Höhle weiter nach rechts folgen. Erzlingen Am Eingang von Erzlingen führt uns ein Kind direkt zum Eingang der Erzlingen Arena. Vor dem Eingang der Arena steht dein Freund Gary und sagt dir, dass der Arenaleiter Veit nicht da ist, sondern zur Erzlingen Mine gegangen ist. Also Pokemon heilen und dann ab zur Erzlingen Mine. Um zur Erzlingen Mine zu gelangen, einfach vom Pokémon Center aus den Weg weiter nach unten gehn. Erzlingen Mine Rechts am Eingang findest du X-Abwehr. Dann einfach dem Weg weiter nach unten folgen, bis du zwei Abzweigungen nach links und rechts siehst. Welchen der beiden Wege du wählst, ist egal. Ich habe mich für den rechten Weg entschieden. Wenn du dem Weg weiter folgst, wirst du einen Trank finden. Ein kurzes Stück weiter siehst du eine Person zwischen zwei Steinen. Das ist der Arenaleiter Veit von Erzlingen. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihm, dann verlässt er die Erzlingen Mine und ist ab jetzt wieder in seiner Arena zu finden. Wenn du den Weg weitergehst, wirst du noch ein Fluchtsein finden. Verlasse anschließend die Erzlingen Mine wieder. Erzlingen Bevor du jetzt den Arenaleiter herauforderst, kannst du, wenn du willst, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten erledigen. Zuerst kannst du mal deine Pokemon im Pokémon Center heilen lassen, du wirst dann merken, dass die Treppe nach unten nun geöffnet ist. Gehe einfach hinunter und du wirst von einer Frau ein Adressbuch erhalten. Das benötigst du, um deine Freunde für Wifi-Aktionen einzutragen. Wenn du im weiteren Spielverlauf ein Machollo fängst, kannst du das in einem der oberen linken Häuser gegen ein Abra tauschen. Im obersten linken Haus erhalten wir von einem Kind einen Finsterball. Diese Art von Pokéball ist besonders in der Nacht oder in Höhlen sehr effektiv. Wenn du rechts vom Kohle Museum aus weiter gehst, bekommst du in einem Haus einen Superball - ein Pokéball mit besserer Fangquote, als der normale Ball - geschenkt. Wenn du oben links einem Jugen ein Zubat zeigst, schenkt dir dieser noch einen Heilball, der - wie der Name schon sagt - ein Pokemon komplett heilt, wenn du es mit diesem Ball fängst. So, jetzt wurden die Kleinigkeiten erledigt und nun - wenn du es noch nicht getan hast - Pokemon heilen und dann ab zur Arena von Erzlingen. Anmerkung: In der Arena von Erzlingen werden die Trainer bevorzugt Steinpokemon einsetzen. Hast du dich also am Anfang für Plinfa oder Chelast entschieden, dann hast du in dieser Arena leichtes Spiel. Wenn du dich aber für Panflam entschieden hast, so stehen dir mehrere Möglichkeiten offen. - Du hast dir auf Route 204 ein Knospi gefangen und dieses soweit trainiert, dass es Absorber gelernt hat und in der Arena auch bestehen kann. - Du hast dir auf Route 207 ein Machollo gefangen. Dann hast du mit seinen Kampfattacken in der Arena ebefalls keine Probleme. - Oder, wenn du am Anfang, wie oben beschrieben, Panflam gewählt hast, kannst du es bis Level 14 trainieren. Dann entwickelt es sich zu Panpyro und lernt außerdem noch auf dem selben Level die Kampfattacke Tempohieb, mit der du in der Erzlingen Arena ebenfalls keine Probleme haben dürftest. Entscheide dich also für eine dieser Möglichkeiten und du wirst die Arena im Handumdrehn bestehn. ;-) Egal, für welche der Möglichkeiten du dich entscheidest, nimm auf jeden Fall zur Absicherung ein paar Tränke mit, man weiß ja nie was kommt. :-) Du hast den Kampf gewonnen. Bravo! Also Belohnung erhälst du vom Arenaleiter Veit den Kohleorden, der es dir auch außerhalb von Kämpfen erlaubt, Zertrümmerer einzusetzen. Außerdem bekommst du von ihm noch das TM 76 Tarnsteine. Anmerkung: Bedenke, dass du Technische Maschinen (TM´s) im Gegensatz zu den Versteckten Maschinen (VM´s) nur einmalig für ein Pokemon verwenden kannst. Wähle also mit Bedacht. Bringe nun einem deiner Pokemon Zertrümmerer bei. Anmerkung: Bringe Zertrümmerer am besten Bidiza bei, wenn du es schon gefangen hast, da es eines der Pokemon ist, die fast alle VM´s erlernen können, so kannst du quasi ein VM Pokemon züchten.^^ So gehe nun wieder durch das Erzlingen Tor zurück nach Jubelstadt.